1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pulse code modulation regenerators and in particular to a novel and improved pulse code modulation regenerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulse code modulation regenerators are known as, for example, a system described in the publication entitled "Nachrichtenuebertragung" by Hoelzler and Thierbach, Springer-Verlag Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1966, pages 498 to 503. See also the publication entitled "Technische Rundschau," No. 9 of Mar. 5, 1971, at pages 9, 11 and 13. Also, such systems are described in German Pat. No. AS 1,961,950 and in German Pat. No. OS 2,004,036.